


Little Kisses

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: Brittana Baby, Drabble, F/F, brittana, fanslide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frayedattheends asked for Brittana and the “You are my Sunshine” song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Kisses

“Britt it tickles! Britt! You’re tickling!”

The humming continued. Brittany’s smiling eyes rose above the hill Santana’s belly had become, but her lips remained locked onto the skin.

“What are— what are you doing, Babe?”

Brittany drew out the hum even longer this time. Something about it was familiar. She sounded like a tuba.

“I’m not kidding, Brittany, I’m gonna squirt her out if you don’t stop—”

Brittany had to push it a little, just to make sure, but then she backed off with little kisses, little pats to the belly.

“You are my sunshine,” she sang to the belly.


End file.
